Too Late
by VogueStar93
Summary: Richard and Kori are dating, but Barbra Gordon comes to town and ruins their relationship. Kori's found someone else who can make her happy but is everything he claims to be.Will Richard be able to save Kori in time or will Babs find a way to ruin it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans.**

"Hey Richard what was s important that I had to get out of my bed this early on a weekend?" Kori Anders asked her four year boyfriend.

"I have the best news in the world."

"Well what is it?" _He has never been this excited, this must be big._

"Barbra's coming back to town." Kori's face immediately dropped .

"Barbra as in your ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah isn't that great?" He hugged Kori. "Aren't you happy."

" No, Why would I be happy. I know she still thinks that you and her go together. You guy's never officially broke up." Kori started to walk away, but Richard stopped her.

"Wait babe, I promise when she comes I'm going to tell her its over." Kori looked at him suspiciously. Richard caught that look. "I promise Kori, I love you now." Richard took off his sunglasses. Kori saw his eyes pleading with her so she gave in.

She sighed."Ok I trust you." They started kissing passionately. Kori was about to deepen the kiss when she heard a loud scream. She turned around and saw non other than Barbra Gordon.

"Barbra what are you doing here this early?' Richard asked as he ran to Babs and hugged her. "I thought your plane didn't land until one o'clock.

"I wanted to see you earlier so we could spend the day together." She glared at Kori. "What is that hussy doing all over you are you cheating on me."

Kori stepped up and slapped Babs in the face hard. "I don't know who you think your calling a hussy but it's not me, and in case you haven't heard Richard is my boyfriend now.

"Dick is that true." She started those fake tears. "We never officially broke up."

"I know Babs I was meaning to tell you but I never got around to calling you, but we can still be friends, right?

Babs wanted to scream but decided against it._ What ever he wants. I will agree, but I will seduce him right out of that bitch's arms and into mine. He will want me and Kori will pay._

"Sure Dick we can still be friends."

_Something is up with her she's planning something and it has something to do with Dick and me, whatever it is I hope we can work through it._

**Well what did you think, and incase you didn't noticed the italics were Kori's thoughts and the italics and underlines were Babs thought. R and R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry it took so long I had a ten page essay to do. I know it was suppose to be up Sunday. Sorry don't kill me! This chapter is kinda short but it will be longer the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

The next day at school.

Richard was anxious to see Babs at school. He couldn't wait to show her around and introduce her to his friends. Richard knew Kori didn't care for Babs much, but she promised she would try.

_Richard's P.O.V_

"Hey Richard." I turned around and saw my beautiful girlfriend. Man she looks hot. She's wearing her black, skinny jeans with bootylicious on the back and a green halter top that complemented her eyes.

"RICHARD!" I heard my name being called again. I turned around and saw Babs running towards him.

"Dick, Dick, Dick, I need your help!" By then Kori was standing behind us and I knew there was practically steam coming out of her ears.

"Yes, what is it Babs?"

"We'll I...I...umm... was..."

"What is it?" Kori yelled as she stepped in front of me. I hope Babs say what she has to say quick because I know from experience that Kori is about to blow.

"I was talking to Dick, but since you want to be nosey I wanted to ask him to ask his sister to help me with my cheers." Oh no this does not look good, my sister doesn't even like Babs.

"Why?" Kori looks like she is about to kill Babs.

"If you have to know, I want to try out for cheerleading."

"Oh really, well I'm captain and you don't look like you have what it takes to be a good cheerleader.

Kori is my girlfriend but I knew she crossed the line. I know Babs pushes all Kori's buttons, but Babs is a great cheerleader.

"Kori Babs is a great cheerleader, and she's one of my best friends." Dang, I did it again. I knew I hit a nerve when I saw the tears start to fall from her eyes. "Kor..."

"Whatever Dick I have to go to Science class or is Babs better at that too." She rolls her eyes at Babs and me then walks away.

"Good now that she's gone." Bab said. She put's her hands around my waist and slides one hand up my chest. I have to admit it does feel good. What am I thinking I want Kori not Babs. Right? I push her away. "Look Babs I like you as a friend. That's it, I am in _love_ with Kori now." I look in her eyes. "Do you understand?"

"Yes of course Dick. I promise I won't stand in Kori's and you way.

_Babs P.O.V_

_I won't stand in your way but someone else will, and neither you or Anders will expect it._

Read and Reviw


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N WARNING: LONG author note at the end.**

In Science Class

Kori walked in looking mad.

"Hey Kori." Her best friend, Rachel Roth greeted her.

"Hey Rae." Kori sat down. She took out her notebook and started taking  
notes.

"Uh-Oh, your taking notes what's wrong?"

Kori sighs and turns around to face Rachel." Barbra is what's wrong.  
Every time Richard and I get some alone time she comes and interrupts us."  
She turned back to her notes.

"Kori don't let her get to you." Rachel grabbed Kori's arm and turns  
her around. "He's in love with, you don't have to worry about  
anything."

"Rae I know, but I lost him once I don't want to lose him again."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something when the bell rang.

"Ok class let's be..." She got interrupted when Barbara and Richard ran  
into the classroom.

"Well, Well, Well, Mr.Grayson, Miss. Gordon, why are you guys late for my  
class?" Richard looked at Barbara, then Mrs. Baker, and then to Kori.

"Well we um-we were uh."

"There's no need to explain Mr.Grayson just take your seat and don't  
be late for my class again. That goes for you too Miss. Gordon."

"Yes Ma'am." They both said at the same time. Richard took his seat  
next to Kori. Kori was giving him the cold shoulder. Richard noticed immediately and started to write something .

Mrs. Baker took role and began class. In the middle of class Richard passed  
Kori a note.

Kori opened the note and read, "Kori I'm sorry I didn't mean what I  
said." She looked over at him. He looked back at her and she saw his eyes.  
They showed the emotions he was feeling-love, sorrow, and fear. "What could he  
be afraid of," Kori thought. She wrote him a message and passed it back to him  
when the teacher's back was to them.

Richard carefully opened the note and read, "Richard you do this all the timeeither your going to watch what you say or I'm going to have to end this  
relationship." His head shot up and looked at her with regret in his eyes  
and wrote back. "No! I'll try I promise just don't leave me." He passed  
the back to Kori.

She read his note and responded,"Ok, but you better wise up and quick!"

He read the note and looked at her and mouthed "Ok."

After Class

Kori and Rae were walking to lunch when somebody grabbed Kori from behind.  
She jumped a little and turned around. She was relieved to see it was  
Richard.

"Hey baby." He kissed her sweetly.

"Hey Richard."

"Look I was wondering could you meet me at memorial park."

"Yeah sure." He smiled and ran down the hall. Kori smiled to herself. She  
turned around to see Rachel smirking at her. "What?"

"You know what, I don't normally say this but you guys are too cute. If  
you tell anybody about this I will harm you, badly."

Kori laughed. Rachel was always the one who didn't shown any PDA. Her  
boyfriend, Garfield Logan often complained, but she would give him that look  
and he knew better. " I won't I promise."

Kori was walking down the hall when she heard voices. She knew eavesdropping  
was wrong but she had to hear what they were talking about.

Kori's P.O.V

"What do you want me to tell her?" Richard said as he ran his fingers  
through his hair. 

"I don't know but you promised." _God her whiny voice is annoying. She  
is so annoying.  
_  
"I know, I know but me and Kori already had plans." _That's right  
Richard, whatever she wants we already have plans._ "But Dick you promised  
and this is my first week here, please."

_Oh no she didn't do the puppy dog eyes._

"Ok Babs I'll find a way."

_No, No, No Richard please don't do this!_ If things couldn't get worsehe hugs her. With tears in my eyes I turn and walk away, when somebody grabs  
me from behind, "AH!!" 

A/N Guys I am so sorry, but things have been so hectic around here lately. In case you didn't know Kori's thoughts were in _Italics_. I will be deleting my other story and will be starting over. I have some good news I finally have an editor **Josie**. She also has a story out called Family Feud, it's a Day's Of Our Lives story and the couple is Shawn and Mimi so please go check her story out and review. I want to wish you all a very MERRY CHRISTMAS(sorry it's late but hey it's never too late to spread holiday cheer right.) Hopefully I can get the next chapter to Josie and she can return so I can put it up on New Years, if not I will have it out before I go back to school on January 7, 2008. I would also like to thank **Berry Drops **for reviewing the first and the second chapter. I would also like to thank **ThEnAmEsGiGi, cartoonfire**, and **Royalfire14**.


End file.
